A New Escape
by DreamAnew
Summary: For five years Isabella Swan has been living with the pain of her mothers death and her fathers fists. But in time, she finds a new way to cope with the pain. Will she be able to stop before it gets to far?
1. Prologue

"Bella! You walk out that door, I'll never let you back! You'll be all alone. No one wants a piece of filth like you!"

With a pack on her back and bag in hand, Isabella Swan was standing with her hand on the doorknob and back to her father, about to walk out the door. And never come back.

Five years she had been living with her father. As chief of police in Forks, Washington, Charlie Swan was a very well respected man. Not one person in the small town would have ever doubted or thought ill of him. He was involved in everything going on, from chaperoning the high school dances to helping with events at the Church. Out in public, he was seen as a saint, even more, as the perfect father. Nobody could have imagined what happened within his house. But Bella knew. And she had enough of it.

Of course, only a month before, Bella had packed her bags and decided to leave Charlie. It never happened. She had packed her bags, even gotten some money and called for a cab. But she never took a step out of the door. Charlie could be very persuasive and intimidating when needed. He always got what he wanted, no matter the price. Whether it was by the use of fear or reality, he had his way with words.

"You're not going anywhere, I know you. You have no one to go to. I'm the only person who would be willing to put up with you. Just go back to your room and unpack your things. You're not leaving tonight." And with that said, Bella let go of the door with a quiet sigh. Hopes crushed and heart breaking, she knew she had nowhere to go, just like Charlie said. She had never quite gotten that far in her plan. Bella had always just hoped that when she got out there she'd just figure things out as she went along.

Silently, she walked past Charlie back up the stairs and into her room. Bella threw her bags on the bed and slumped to the floor. Glancing at the stand next to her, she reached for the picture frame sitting there. Memories flashed through her mind and tears threatened to spill over as she sat there, staring at the woman standing next to her in the picture. It was her mother, Renee. The picture had been taken when the two of them went backpacking through Europe two months before the accident. Two months before she moved in with Charlie. Two months before her life became hell.

"Ugh!" Bella screamed and threw the photo across the room where it hit the wall and the glass covering it shattered.

Of course she loved and missed her mother dearly, and the hole in her life she felt without her was almost unbearable, but she was just so angry at Renee for leaving her here, alone. It wasn't fair she had to leave her home Arizona for this damp, dreary place.

Bella got up and walked across the room to clean up the broken glass and rid of it before Charlie found out. As she bent down to clean it up, Bella lost her footing and her arm landed among the glass as an attempt to keep herself from falling. She gasped. Spots of blood began to bloom where the glass had cut her skin. She just sat there and watched as the blood finally spilled over. Bella let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. And, for the first time since she could remember, she felt calm. This wasn't the kind of pain she was used to. This wasn't what she knew so well. This pain was different. Not like what she felt from when Charlie was hitting her or the stinging words he burned into her mind. This pain was relief. This pain was a way out.


	2. Alone In The World

_alright, so this is my first fanfiction. hopefully you enjoy!_

**Disclamer: No, I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any one of her absolutely brilliant characters. I wish..but no.**

* * *

"Bella. Oh, Bella. Ms. Swan!" Bella woke up with a start and looked up into the deathly stare of her English teacher, Mr. Mason, who seemed to have been shooting a question her way.

"Now, if you will so kindly join us, we will continue one," and he walked back to the front of the classroom, chanting directions as he went.

Bella hadn't been able to get much sleep the past few nights, so staying awake wasn't the easiest task at the moment, let alone concentrating. Her evenings lately consisted of work, cooking for Charlie, and attempting to get as much studying done as possible. There were three missing persons cases om the town, though, which called for long stressful days at work for Charlie, which caused trouble at home for Bella, which meant no study time.

Looking up at the chalkboard, Bella read the days assignment; Romeo and Juliet essay due in a week. Easy. She could practically recite that whole book by heart in English and Spanish. Well, one less thing to have to worry about.

The bell signaled the end of school and the students poured from their classrooms out into the halls and our from the school. As Bella stepped outside to the parking lot, she glimpsed a motorcycle flash by the school with a tall man on it. Charlie's voice sounded off in her head.

"_Reckless. Might as well throw yourself from a cliff if you're going to jump on the back of those things. You should try it sometime, Bella," he laughed._

Bella just shook her head and walked through the lot to her truck where she got the door closed just in time before it started to rain.

With no work and only a simple essay to occupy her until Charlie was done with work, Bella decided there was no reason to rush straight home, so she went for a drive.

As she drove past the woods, Bella actually looked around and admired how truly beautiful Forks was. It might be one of the wettest, greenest places you can find, but it actually had a bit of a calming effect on her. Nothing compared to the sensation she had experienced the other night, though. Oh, no. But it was still nice.

When the sun had finally decided to set below the tops of the trees, Bella started to head for home. As she walked up the front steps of the house, she noticed that the kitchen light was on. That was odd. Charlie never cooked or anything for himself.

Stepping into the kitchen and seeing Charlie slumped over the sink, Bella knew that she had made a huge mistake by coming home.

"Where have you been? I came home and you weren't here. I got worried. I thought you left me again." Again? He was drunk.

Bella spotted the alcohol bottle in his hand and could smell the bitter scent in the air. Since when did Charlie start drinking? He hadn't had so much as a sip since Renee left him when Bella was tw- ohh..

That's what Charlie meant. He thought Bella was Renee!

"I've missed you, you know. It wasn't the same when you left me. But it's okay now, you're here." The bottle fell to the floor with a thud, somehow not shattering, and Charlie turned around to face Bella.

"I've changed. Things are different now. I know that's why you came back. You're ready to start over. So am I." Charlie took a step forwards.

"We can start a whole new life together, just you and me." Another step.

Horrified and in utter shock, Bella slowly started walking backwards, making her way towards the door.

"You're all I've got, Renee. I don't want to lose you again. I can't. I wont."

Bella tripped on a fallen bowl and grabbed the counter for support which caused silverware to go crashing to the floor. She saw a threatening flame ignite in Charlie's eye, and took off. Bella sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time, with Charlie right on her heels.

"Don't run away from me! You're mine! You'd better do what I say!" he ran into the bedroom door which was just slammed in front of him.

Safely on the other side of the locked door, Bella slid to the ground. She had never been so scared in her life. What had gotten into him? He never drank!

Minutes went by and there wasn't a sound in the house. Bella decided to get up and check if her father had left. Quietly unlocking the door, Bella looked out into the hall. Nothing. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she peeked into the kitchen. Again, nothing. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?"

Bella jumped and spun around. There was Charlie, standing in the living room doorway, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"What are you doing?" he repeated and started walking towards her.

Bella just stood there, ready to take on whatever it was he brought her. Tensed up and waiting for the blow as he came up to her, she closed her eyes and just froze. Any second now.

She felt a gentle tug at her hair and opened her eyes.

"You've always had the longest, most beautiful hair," Charlie admired and ran his fingers through Bella's soft brown hair.

"You used to tell me you wanted a family. It's not to late. Let's have a family." And with that, Charlie grabbed hold of Bella's hair and dragged her upstairs and into his room.

"We'll make a whole family together. I know that's what you want." He pushed Bella onto the bed.

"Charlie, it's Bella!" she cried, desperately.

"You've always liked that name. Isabella. You always wanted a daughter to call Bella." He started taking off his pants and climbing onto the bed.

"Charlie, please! Stop!" she yelled, frantically moving back against the back of the bed as far as she could.

"Bella. Isabella," he repeated her name as he hovered over Bella.

"Daddy!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face, fear bursting out of her.

Charlie stopped, and looked at her, really looked at her, and Bella could tell that he recognized her.

Then came the blow.

Charlie backed up, off the bed and went to leave the room then stopped. "Stupid bitch," was all he said then left, leaving Bella sitting there in shock, holding her stinging cheek where he hit her.

Trembling, she slowly crawled off the bed and scurried off to her own room where she curled up in a hidden corner and cried and cried and cried. Cold, scared, in the dark, Bella knew that she truly, truly was all alone in the world.

* * *

_extreme, crazy, and intense. this I know! but that's just how I tend to work. so, good? horrible? please review and let me know! I'll update as soon as I can!_


End file.
